


Midnight Moon

by NahShizzums123



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahShizzums123/pseuds/NahShizzums123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is the most feared werewolf in the world, his tall muscular appearance which turns to his sleek black coat intimidates all that dare to cross his path, but he is nothing without his mate Frank Iero. <br/>But what happens when Frank goes missing without a trace? <br/>Can Gerard keep up the front of strength in order to find his missing mate? <br/>And will Frank's return solve all their problems or just create a larger mystery that needs to be solved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website, although i have posted before on Deviantart.com under the same name. Let me know what you think. feedback is appreciated. Thank you.

“you sure you will be okay?” Gerard asks Frank for what feels like the millionth time since he decided to sit out on that nights hunting trip. They always go hunting together, it’s a way for Gerard to make sure Frank doesn’t get hurt and it’s like a bonding time between the pair.   
“I’ll be fine Gee, go hunt” Frank insists, he’s laying on his side because everywhere hurts too much. For some reason due to the full moon the previous night Frank’s change didn’t go as planned, they were adult wolves now the change should be almost painless, but for Frank last night was more painful than his first change when he was 5. His body had rejected the change and his bones had cracked painfully, his skin ripping and bleeding when his ears and tail emerged.   
“only if your sure” Gerard says commanding slightly, he is the most feared, but when it came to Frank he was as soft as a puppy.   
“Promise, any problems and I will let you know,” Frank says and smiles up at Gerard softly, “I love you” he whispers and Gerard walks closer kissing the top of Frank’s head where a bandage is before kissing his lips lightly,   
“I love you too, I’ll be back in an hour or two” he promises, sadly having to walk away from his wounded mate to go out into the forest in order to hunt, he let the shiver run through him as he stripped his clothes bare, folding them and placing them down beside a tree before his bones shifted and he dropped to all fours, his pale flawless skin giving way to a sleek, jet black coat that spread from his head down. His tail and ears flicking into life, and his eyes turning amber. His teeth sharpened and his face elongated into a muzzle. He growled and let out a long howl as he finished, his head thrown back towards the sky showing the second night of the full moon. He took off running deeper into the woods scouting out animals to chase after and sink his teeth into. 

Xxxxx 3 hours later xxxxx

Gerard sighs as he heads back to the house later than he thought he would be, he’d run into another wolf hunting and they had thought it would have been fun to challenge him. Just to try and see if they could beat him. They never learn, you can’t beat the best at his own game. He sighed as he headed towards the edge where is clothes were, shifting back into human form as he went and slipping his clothes back on. He was buttoning up his shirt when three loud howls came from the mansion in front of him, the last one been drawn out. They had a code,  
One howl: meals were served  
Two howls: Return home  
Three howls: Emergency  
Four howls: Attack

Three howls with the last drawn out was an emergency message specific for Gerard because he was in charge. Gerard took off sprinting towards the house in front of him coming to a stop at the front door to see three of his workers standing in front of him.   
“What happened?” he asked them keeping his voice calm,  
“there has been a situation, no one is sure how it happened. Come with us” the said and Gerard followed their suit inside the house, catching on as they start down the hallway after climbing the stairs that this is leading him to his bedroom.   
“is this to do with Frank?” he asks with slight fear,  
“I’m afraid sir, yes.” One of them answers and he rushes forward into the room.   
Nothing is out of place, the covers are crumpled where Frank was laying wrapped in them, there are slight blood marks from where the bandages seeped. The doors and windows are all locked from the inside, the only thing different from when Gerard left is the fact that Frank is no longer in the room, his smiling face is missing from the picture  
“where is he?” Gerard growls turning to face them,  
“we don’t know sir, we came to inform him of dinner being served and he wasn’t here” they inform him, Gerard growls animalistically, 

Gerard calls an emergency meeting and pulls everyone downstairs,   
“I don’t know what the fuck happened, or how any of you let this happen, but I want Frank found, and I want him safe you here me. No one in this house rests until he is home!” Gerard demands with all his power and strength behind every word he says.   
He is nothing without Frank, whose family took him in and allowed him the chance to prove himself, he’d been abandoned as a pup because he wasn’t exactly fit , he was a chubby pup who no one gave a chance too, then when he was taken in he did everything he could to change that, and when Frank’s parents passed, Gerard was left in charge due to his relationship with Frank. He worked himself to become the most feared werewolf ever and he had done a good job of it.

The meeting disbanded and Gerard headed back up to the room. He looked around not able to find anything out of place; the cup was still on the side untouched as it was when he left. What was the possibility of Frank getting up and leaving? Someone would have noticed him wouldn’t they? No he’s fast, he is one of the fastest, he can move without being seen. Would Frank leave? He was injured enough he couldn’t move. It wasn’t faked Gerard had watched it happen.

\---------------Frank --------------

The room was quiet, some would say as silent as a grave, no sound was to be made. The cold floor didn’t even have something to cover the hard concrete from the building’s original structure. The room was bare itself except for the only comfort was a bed of straw, that was more like a pile. The walls were letting in the terrible draft that came from late autumn nights. Outside the trees swayed in the wind, the gnarly old wooden structures scratching at the old shack of a house in the middle of them. Scrapping along the bricks and making a frightful noise that would scare even the toughest of people. Almost like a scene from a horror movie, the moon was full; wolves could be heard howling at a far distance. The shack it’s self was old and broken down, the fence was on the floor, the door was hanging from it’s hinges. Every now and then the trees would rustle as another bat took off into the dark midnight sky, or the noise of an owl calling out could be heard. 

Back in that drafty room, of the dark shack, in the middle of nowhere, there was movement. In the far corner, seated on a bed of straw, a small figure moved, there were bandages around his head and his back. He was barely human looking; his skin was pulled tight across his bones, more skeleton than boy. His hands shook making his shackles clink, a tremendous amount of noise coming from the metal bonds keeping him to the wall. The only sign of life was the tiny rise and fall of his thin chest; his eyes weren’t open, lying across his eyelids. The only light in the room was coming from a small window in the roof, reflecting the full moon’s light onto the young boy. His body shook at the strength of the moons pull, but he couldn’t do anything. Every time his body would start the change, another man in a white suit would come in and inject him with the black toxin that would cause him to be paralyzed for another hour while they did things to him, he dare never repeat.

The only thing he could do at the moment was shiver in fear, pain and cold. The only thing left on him to grace his body any warmth were the ratty old pair of boxers hanging low on his too thin hips. The fetal position he lay in did nothing to conserve the heat he so desperately craved, his heart pounding almost too fast for his little chest. Threatening his ribs to break. He'd lost count of the days he'd been in the forsaken room for, the nights that turned to day, repeatedly over and over, the small window all the light he got to tell him. All he knew was this routine of his change being faulted had happened four times. Four months was his estimate. It could be more. He prayed everyday but not for a savior, he'd lost the hope for that after the first month, he'd lost himself after the first month. He prayed for it to end, for one of the sick captors to make the pain stop, to kill him. But all he got was another injection. He barely had the energy to open his eyes, fighting back was not an option. Lost and abandoned. He once had friends, a family, a lover, but what happened to them? He doesn't know. Do they miss him? He will never find out, are they looking for him? He hopes every moment. 

Outside the door leading to that very dark room and that very disturbed boy, there was a small hallway, dimly lit but filled with people running up and down. The men in the white suits, no one touched the door that hid the skeleton boy, unless ordered. Always dark, but they carried out the jobs they were given. Off the hall in a small room filled with screens showed the room with the boy, a man sat in front of them, contemplating the movements or the lack there off. Occasionally he'd press the button in front of him, the blue one. Never the red. It would alert the other workers that the boy was moving too much for his liking, or too less. They would go in, they would deal with him. The man watching the screens would smirk at the screams that came from the room. Watching the look come across the young boy’s face as he gave in his futile fights. On a night like this, even the slightest hint of a change showed they were sent in. It was easy to say the man at the screens was in charge, he told the others what to do, and when to do it. They ran experiments, they took bloods, they tortured the boy on his terms and his alone. 

The clock beside his desk struck the hour, and right as it did, more men in white suits entered the room with the crumpled boy, forcing his body out straight as they drew blood from his arm, a sharp noise echoed around the room as one of the men slapped the boy harshly across his face. The only response a small, almost in audible whimper. The man watching the screens bathed on his god complex, watching the boy be tortured and hurt, as they drew blood for more experiments. Analyzing every part of the boy's body and anatomy, to turn him into what they want him to be. 

When the men left the room the boy curled in on himself once more, begging for this to be over, for once and for all. His cheek was throbbing and he knew the bruise would already be forming there, much like the bruises that littered his hips, back, chest and thighs. All a result of what they did to him and his punishments for fighting back. 

The time was uncountable in the small dank, dark room. He was barely awake to be aware of the person entering the room, the man who had sat at the screens, for the first time since his capture entered the small boy's room. He smirked, the evil in his eyes shining bright in the moons reflection.   
He knelt and produced another syringe from his pocket, he let out a menacing laugh at the boys figure, holding him down by his head, his knee resting on the young one's chest to stop him moving, being able to feel the prominent ridges of his ribs. He entered the needle into the boys neck, the centre of the tattoo that lay there, into the grey tinged unhealthy looking skin, a product of his malnourishment. However, instead of his normal black toxin, a deep blue poison was injected into the boy's system. His body bucked trying to reject it. His attempts remaining futile. The man smirked before retreating back to his room with the screens, watching with amusement as the young boy's body spasmed. The poison infiltrating his veins making his small whimpers become choked screams. His bones physically changing position, this time no one ran in to stop the change. The ears sprouted from his head as his human ones disappeared, his brown shaggy matted hair grew longer covering his body, his face enlarging and stretching into a snout, in the end the boy was replaced by a wolf, while still extremely thin, he already looked stronger. His now paws stayed shackled to the wall and he let out a long howl. 

The wolf collapsed to the floor his body weak after the change. His legs twitched with the instinct to run, his built up energy wanting to break free. The shackles kept him from moving, his body to weak to even stand. 

The fur did no more to hide his shivers, or conserve his warmth than his boxers did, which now lay torn on the floor, as he had ripped out of them. The wolf’s tail hid between his legs, in fear of what would happen next. For months they had halted his change, now they’d forced it upon him.

The man in the room with the screen smiled, nodding to himself, he took out a small worn book and opened it to a page. Crossing off a name on that list. The evil smirk back on his face, and his hand came down upon the red button.


	2. The Midnight Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Long has Frank been Missing?  
> What will his Return Bring?  
> What Happened to him?  
> Is his return really what Gerard wants?  
> So many questions, not enough time or answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave feedback i really appreciate it, didn't expect it. thank you

One,  
Two,  
Three,  
Four,  
The days turned to weeks,  
One,  
Two,  
Three,  
Four,  
The weeks turned to months,  
One,   
Two,  
Three,  
Four,  
Five.  
He was slowly starting to lose hope that he would ever see his lover again.  
His steps echoed constantly, the house had stayed silent, awaiting the return of someone who may never come back.  
 _why did he leave?_  
The searches had shown up nothing, without a trace he’d gone.   
His orders had become irrational, sending people out, no matter how many times he looked.  
 _where did he go?_  
His hopes and pleas getting desperate, as he wanted him home.  
He slept on his side of their bed, trying to keep the scent that was starting to fade. The small bloodstains were still there.  
He’d refused to let the sheets get washed.  
 _is he okay?_  
“He’ll come back” he repeated for what felt like the millionth time and probably was when he was asked once more if they were adding a death date.  
He was starting to doubt his words, his voice showing it.  
He didn’t know if he was ever coming back.  
 _does he know I’m still searching?_  
It was still unknown how he had left, or disappeared.  
He couldn’t walk; he wouldn’t have been able to just stand up.  
“Sir Way?” he was asked and he spun on his heel to see which poor servant had unleashed his wrath today.   
“Yes?” his voice was snarled, he’d been in half form for over a month,  
On edge in hope,  
Ready to pounce if they found a clue.  
“There has been a security breach sir.” The small woman cowered as Gerard loomed over her.   
“What?” he growled, his teeth showing at the poor victim.  
“In the left corner of the grounds, someone has gone out to check on it, I thought.. You’d like to know” her voice was hesitant as she took a step back from him, to secure her safety.  
“what is the details?” he asked, but the growl was starting to fade.  
“um…” she looked hesitant,  
“spit it out” he growled,  
“a small brown wolf leapt the boundary, the alarms didn’t go off, but someone spotted it, they don’t know if it’s a were or not” she said before excusing her self and leaving the room.   
His footsteps echoed once more,  
A crash,  
His fist weeping as a picture frame was left in shards.   
He took strides to the garden door,  
One,  
A brown wolf  
Two,  
The alarms didn’t go off  
Three,  
Unknown were  
Four,  
Small  
Five.  
No.  
His strides sped up as he sprinted for the door.  
He was one of two,  
One of only two were’s that could change without the moon.  
The other was missing.  
Had he returned?  
Gerard felt his hopes rising, but it was stupid, they would be crushed.  
But as he stood on the lawn, he wasn’t so sure.  
Stalking towards a human,  
Crouched low,  
Ready to pounce,  
The brown fur matted and discolored,  
The body was thin and frail,  
The teeth bared and vicious,  
The eyes glowed with ferocity and unknown.  
But an evident black patch on the neck confirmed it.  
“No” Gerard shouted as he saw the human servant unsheathe a knife to lunge at the wolf.  
As he ran, his body shook and took on the change, no longer painful to him as his clothes ripped off.   
His skin rippled as he made the change.  
The form of a black wolf pounced in front of the human as protection, staring down the smaller brown one.  
If he didn’t know better, he could say the brown one grinned at the sight of him.  
The brown one crouched lower and lunged forward, as Gerard lunged back. Meeting in mid air.  
 _it’s never been this hard_  
The brown one put up a fight, stronger, and relentless.   
His state of malnutrition hid his inner strength well.   
Eventually Gerard had him down  
The smaller wolf’s body pressed to the floor, Gerard’s jaw around his neck, tightening with every attempt to lash out. He looked to the human and made it known in his eyes he was to get the servants now.  
He tightened his jaw once more, watching with a mix of sorrow, fear and anger as the small wolf yelped before the fur started to receded into the skin, the bones cracked and moved. Gerard’s doing the same.  
Finally Gerard was knelt over a unconscious, malnourished, deathly looking Frank.  
 _he came back_  
He rolled Frank onto his back carefully, looking at the bite marks in his neck from Gerard subduing him.  
 _what happened to him?_  
He looked over the scars and the bruises that littered Frank’s skin, the way his skin was drawn taut over his bones. His matted, greasy hair.  
 _where was he?_  
He slowly picked him up, cradling him against his chest. Carrying him bridal style back to the castle.   
_is that?_  
He spotted what looked like track marks up Frank’s arms and to his neck, circling and stabbing his tattoos.   
_will he be okay?_  
He carefully placed Frank down on one of the tables in the infirmary room in the second level of the castle. A nurse coming in to look at him, and gasping at the state he was in.  
 _Please?_  
He watched don in fear at his you lover as the nurse took vitals to try and work out what was wrong with him.  
 _he’s waking up_  
Frank’s eyes fluttered before they opened softly, but they were cold and hard and held no recognition for the place he grew up in.   
“Frank?” Gerard asked softly, approaching with caution,   
Frank in return growled at Gerard and tried to lash out.  
 _he doesn’t know me?_  
“Frank please?” he begged watching in fear at the smaller boy.   
“sir help me pin his down?” the nurse asked trying to force Frank back to laying down and resorting to having to strap his body to the bed as he kept trying to lash out.  
 _Frank?_  
he waited for what felt like hours, watching Frank’s motionless form as he lay staring coldly at the ceiling turning to glare at Gerard from time to time.   
_what is wrong with him?_  
“it looks like he’d been drugged heavily for a period of time, forced amnesia. He’s had his memory erased through the drugs, and has been re-taught by whoever had him. We will try detoxing him to see if it brings his memory back, but he will need to stay locked up for his own and your safety sir” the nurse informed Gerard  
 _he’s not my Frank?_

“Frank why are you here?” Gerard asked cautiously,  
“I was sent as a soldier to kill the royal family” his voice was still cold as ice, no emotion, but Gerard felt his break.  
 _My Frank, a soldier?_  
“Frank, you are apart of the royal family,” he said trying to make him remember,  
“I was sent to kill the royal family. Ensure the execution of the Royal Highness, Gerard Way” he didn’t look away from the ceiling.  
 _me?_  
“Frank please” he begged  
 _I’m going to kill whoever did this to him._

 

The chains could be heard through out the castle, wherever he was in whatever room he could hear the distressed sound of the metal rubbing against the bricks and the latches. He could hear the annoyed growling ad the screaming from below. He didn't know if he could really hear it or if he was imagining it from the guilt of knowing who was down there. The guilt that the person he had sworn to protect was locked in the dungeon. He was sure even his hearing wasn’t that good. He rubbed his hands through his hair, now they were sure that it was a kidnapping and he didn’t leave on consent they had started to track down the people who did this, or at least try to, so far there hadn’t been much luck and he was ready to rip someone limb from limb. 

_“I was sent to kill the royal family. Ensure the execution of the Royal Highness, Gerard Way”_  
The words kept echoing I his head, he didn’t believe this, and he couldn’t believe this. How could he have let this happen?

He pulled the coat tighter around his body as he made his way through the old rusted gates, following the dreadful dark path up to the top of the hill, where two marble statues sat, although to anyone looking outside they would look like two beautiful states. He knew better, the two angels, the two gravestones held the people he had failed. He fell to his knees in between them. Unable to stop the tears that finally rolled down his cheeks, bowing his head forward in shame, “I’m so sorry,” he cried softly, “I let you down, I promised I’d protect him and I didn’t. I should have looked harder, I should have found him, I should have stopped this happening to him.” He sobbed, his straggly hair hanging in front of his face, greasy from not having been washed. 

Frank had been ‘home’ a week, but Frank wasn’t really there. No, it was that soldier, that thing they’d turned Frank into, yesterday had been the final examination to see the damage, they’d had to knock him out because he just wouldn’t stop fighting. The results had knocked them down harder than he thought. 

~~~ Flash Back ~~~ 

The nurse looked solemn as she left the examination room, and the guards entered, chaining Frank’s hands and ankles up again, connected to a chain that ran from a collar around his neck so he couldn’t fight back, giving him just enough room to walk, but even then it was more of a shuffle than anything.  
The forlorn looking nurse walked over to Gerard, who had stood upon seeing the door open, hoping they were able to find good news, but by the look on her face, he doubted it.

“We did a full body examination and have found some extensive damage in certain places,” she explained and looked down at her clipboard with a sad sigh,

“It seems that Master Iero was subjected to several different kinds of physical torture. He was heavily drugged on, for the months he was away, it seems he was forced some sort of toxin that halted his ability to change at full moons. He was viciously beaten regularly, I found evidence that both bones in his shin had been broke, 6 broken ribs on both sides in various places, and 4 bruised ones. He had severe head trauma, there were small fractures in his skull, but they were fixed themselves. His right shoulder was dislocated at some point, however all these injuries were attended to and healed in proper position, meaning that where ever he was they had some form of medical aid who had either a full qualification or close to one. We looked at the amnesiac drug, and found that it is repressing his memories; under stimuli we were able to get him to remember small clips of things, he kept chanting something, he kept asking for you, we’d managed to put him into a trace like state, and all he kept chanting was for you to help him, and he knew you would find him, that you’d rescue him, he became quite distraught. However, that was not the most troubling thing that we found,” the nurse stopped her monologue to take a deep breath not wanting to have to say this bit. She looked at Gerard and saw his already teary eyes at the previous news, not wanting to know how he’d react to the next part, “there was evidence of extensive sexual assault, it seemed that it was a regular occurrence. Under the hypnotism trance, it seemed to be the thing he was most afraid of, he spoke in fear, trying to get away when I tried to continue the examination, his exact words were, ‘hurt me, torture me, but please don’t do that again.’ So this shows that although he does not remember anything while awake, he does retain his memories, just buried in his subconscious” she informed Gerard and looked up from the clipboard in her hands to face Gerard. Looking at his sad, yet furious eyes. The door opened behind her and she turned to see the guards escorting a groggy but still vicious, chained up Frank. 

Gerard’s eyes followed him and instinctively stepped forward when Frank stumbled over his feet, “Frank…” he went to ask but was cut off by a low, vicious warning growl. Frank lifted his head slowly to look at Gerard, his long shaggy hair falling in his face and obscuring his features as he snarled at Gerard. “Step back or I’ll rip your head from your shoulders,” he growled threateningly. Gerard nodded mutely and stepped back, it was the first time Frank had spoke since the first day he’d come in to the castle again, he’d kept up a silent vigil, or at least to Gerard he had. Even when they’d given him the clothes to wear, he’d snatched them and kept silent.

~~~ End of Flash Back ~~~

Gerard frowned and wiped furiously at his tears, straightening up when he heard movement behind him, turning his head slightly trying to see, but only seeing a flash of a shadow. He stood and spun around to try seeing the intruder, not noticing how the person he was looking for was now standing between the two graves. Gerard hunched on himself ready to change if need be, he frowned and testily sniffed at the air, worried he was about to be attacked. 

“Looking for someone?” the cold voice sounded from behind him, causing Gerard to straighten up and slowly turn around to face the intruder. His eyes widened at the impossible sight before him. Looking at the tattooed boy, grinning like a mad man in front of him. There were obvious marks around his neck, wrists and ankles from the chains he’d forced himself out of.

“How’d you get out?” he asked shakily, bewildered by the impossibility of the situation, that dungeon was inescapable. They’d had people try and nothing had ever happened; yet Frank, anorexic, broken had escaped it. And was now standing in front of him, it just didn’t make sense.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Frank snarled and took a step closer to Gerard. He had a sadistic smile on his face, which made Gerard genuinely terrified of what the hell was going to happen. 

_I’m supposed to be the strongest, most feared werewolf in the world, and here I am cowering away from my beaten and broken mate,_ he though in annoyance at himself, straightening up his posture and looking at Frank with a returning snarl.

Frank frowned when he saw Gerard straightening up, “you going to kill me?” he asked with a snarl, the smirk returning, “you going to take my life from me, right beside where dear mother and father are buried six feet under. You know, I’m not as dumb as you think, Gerard,” he growled, the name drawn out, dripping with sarcasm. “I know who I am, or who I was. I know who you are. And I also know that you are searching for who ever did ‘this’ to me, but you are searching far and wide, maybe you should search a little bit closer to home, not my home obviously, my family are dead anyway. But what about yours?” Frank growled, he had moments when he remembered but that strong urge of what he was sent to do always blocked everything out.

Frank didn’t realize the fact that as time wore on and he didn’t complete the mission, the drugs he was given to suppress his memories wore off. He was starting to remember more and more, and soon he’d have everything back, he’d been giving antidotes to all the poisons, speeding up his recovery. But as the poison wore off, he didn’t know he had some one monitoring him, ready to put him down when the mission failed. 

And Gerard didn’t know just how close this had become, how something he had once lost was coming back to haunt him in the place he’d found sanctuary.


	3. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens at the cemetery, who's going to live to tell the tale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, Oh My Gosh. This is short i know, but i couldn't really do anymore without naming people.Let me know what you think. xx

Surrounding the near abandoned cemetery no one would have heard the howl of pain that pierced the air, showing the difference between human and wolf. No one was there to see the person cleaning off the end of a sniper rifle as they walked away, a fresh silver bullet shot from the gun. No one was around to witness the frantic attempt as the only standing person hurried to try and figure out what happened. No one was close enough to hear the frantic, worried shouting, the cried of pain that were becoming weaker and weaker. No one was there to see the blood spreading rapidly, or the group that loaded everything back into the truck and took off. No one saw the seizing of a body before it went still, the eyes turning a blank white. 

Gerard didn't know what had just happened, there was so much blood, his stomach was in knots, and he felt faint. Everything hurt, but he kept fighting the sensation that told him there was no point in trying. His hands were resting on the bullet wound. Trying to stop the blood pouring out, trying to give him a chance. Everything was a blur, he couldn't for all he was worth put what just happened into an order of events, he didn’t know when the bullet hit or why he didn’t smell it sooner.

It was like he was watching the scene from a separate perspective, the frantic hands, and the worried voices. It was all too much, the pressure of this situation was getting to him, and the pressure of that wound, knowing that no matter what he did it was going to be of no use. He had to do something. He couldn’t die here. It wasn’t right. Not after everything that he’d done to get here, it wasn’t fair that he died now. He didn’t notice the tears in his eyes until he felt them dripping down his cheeks. “Please don’t leave me,” he cried softly, grasping onto his hand, trying to assure him to stay, even if he didn’t remember. Even if all he knew was vicious and murderous. 

It was then he saw it, the single tear running down Frank’s cheek, the look as he finally met his eyes, Gerard’s eyes were blurry as he looked at him, but it didn’t make him miss it, he saw it clearly in his eyes, the look of recognition. The stunned look in his eyes as he finally realized what he had done, “Gerard,” the name was no more than a whisper from his lips, a choked sob coming from his throat, “I’m so sorry,” he cried quietly, the tears coming more rapidly. Their eyes didn’t leave each other. No matter how hard he tried, Gerard couldn’t possibly get the words out his lips, his throat felt constricted, and his mouth dry, his tongue sticking to the top of his pallet. 

Watching from the 3rd person perspective as his eyes went blank and fell shut, the body seized and the blood flow increased no matter the attempts to stop it, then the body went so utterly still it was obvious all life had left him. The scream however could be heard for miles upon miles. The heart wrenching, guttural sob that followed was loud enough to rouse the nearest from their sleep. 

“please, please don’t leave me, please, I’m so, so sorry, please, I need you here, I promise everything will be okay, just please don’t leave me” the broken voice chanted as he tried not to completely break down, wanting some form of hope left in him, wanting some how for him to survive, trying to do CPR, but realizing it was useless when he saw the blood coming out his mouth, coating his lips. It was too late, he was too late. He’d failed. He’d let him die, how could he do that? He was supposed to help him.

His mind was in way too much of a blur when he heard sirens and someone guiding him away from the body, another wrapping a black tarp sheet over him. He saw the guards from the castle standing back slightly, watching him cautiously in case he tried something, as he paced like a caged wolf, not sure what to do, or how to comprehend this. Why did this have to happen now? Why did it have to happen to him? Couldn’t they just leave him alone now? The fates had it out for him he was sure of that.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chanted endlessly, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach as he paced. He watched the way everyone kept back from him, and how they all seemed a little too scared to approach him, like he was going to try and lash out at them and kill them. Although that wasn’t completely ruled out yet. He was going to get the bastards who did this to him, the ones that completely ruined their life. Of the lives they could have had together, but no, now he’s dead they can’t have a life together. They ruined his life and they are going to pay, they know that the one way to bring a werewolf back from the dead is extremely dangerous, and has only been attempted a handful of times, it makes them dangerous and their self control goes to zero. It’s like dealing with a changeling, a newborn, one who doesn’t know how to handle the change, handle the instincts. He wouldn’t subject him to that, but he wanted him back. He just couldn’t make him go through the pain of that process. He’d wish he’d have stayed dead. It doesn’t always work though.

He snarled at the first guard who came near him, even though they approached slowly and it was obvious they wanted to give hi a towel to wipe off the blood, he didn’t deserve it though, and this was his fault. He was dead because of him. He didn’t deserve to be in charge. He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and stalked off towards the way the castle, he knew that's where they would take the body and make the arrangements. He needed to stop them from getting away with this if it was the last thing he ever did he promised that he would get them back for this, and if they did manage to bring him back for the dead, he would be the one o teach him how to deal with it all again, he was there with him from when they were kids, he wasn’t going to abandon him now.


	4. Once in a Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take down an Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, sorry I've been so busy. Here I hope the makes up for it. If anyone still reads it

The funeral was simple and sweet, there was nothing too extravagant, but it still stayed with the royal traditions. He looked around to the amount of people, the whole pack and some others that surrounded the area had come to join, there was just short of 300 people, standing, crying, thanking and forgiving. It seemed his death was not only devastating, but people had found the ability to forgive their pack or each other for things that had happened so long ago, when they realised they were all being hunted. They’d all banded together. He limped up to the podium, his leg had never set right after being tortured for so long. His changes pulled and cracked it, but he’d gotten used to it. His limp was almost indiscernible but still visible.  
“What can I say?” his voice was small but echoed clearly thanks to the microphone, he wasn’t in the best shape, his body had gone through so much pain when he’d come from the brainwashing, he’s gone through tests for damage, and infections from torture. “There was no one I loved in more quantity or quality, no one I trusted more in this whole world. He was my rock, this world was depressing enough to take my parents from me when I was young, yet I somehow managed to end up with him to help me, and that he did. If my dad hadn’t brought him in that long ago I don’t know what I would have done. I’d reached that point where everything was too much, but nothing was enough. He helped me through that. He helped me find my way back,” he said and coughed a bit n a choked sob. “I wouldn’t be here without him and I used to think it went both ways, but if it wasn’t for me he would be here, and I will forever carry that guilt with me because I know it was my fault that he died, too young and too early. He was my best friend, my lover, my prince charming, and my knight in shining armour. I used to think there was nothing he couldn’t do. I don’t know how I’m going to deal with him being gone. But I know to promise I will continue what we started together and he continued when I was gone, it’s my turn now, I will protect you all if it’s the last thing I do. That’s what is important, you are all my family, distant or close, I love you all, and he did too, he still does, and I will not waste that. We will decimate these hunters and we will go back to the peaceful lives we had before” He proclaimed his chest heaving, a stream of tears running down his cheeks. 

As he was helped down from the podium and moved towards his seat, smiling at those who touched his shoulder in sympathy. Taking his seat as on by one theirs got up to say their thanks, their apologies and their promises. Frank couldn’t help smiling sadly at them. The packs had united and that was something that his grandparents had started to try and do when they had been ruling. He sat heavily on his chair and leaned into Ray as he hugged him.  
~~  
Frank looked up as the door bell rung, instructing someone else to get as he looked over the plans he had laid out in front of him. He smiled up at the figure that entered following Ray, he’s heard stories through old memories enough to recognise as well with the familiarity. He stood slowly and limped slightly towards another room instructing the visitor to follow, closing the door behind them and making sure no one would be able to hear his conversation.  
“You’re Mikey I assume?” He asked as he collapsed into another heavily cushioned chair. The man smiled and nodded taking a seat opposite him, leaning forward his elbows resting on knobby knees. Obviously dyed dark hair was hanging down in his eyes as he watched Frank with hazel eyes.   
“how is he?” Frank spoke up after a while, observing the man in front of him to check he wasn’t dangerous.  
Mikey laughed and sat back obviously more relaxed, “you are exactly how he said, I thought he might be kidding. He’s fine, he rested some before starting his hunt. I’m surprised he managed to find us. We are doing okay in general though, we’ve pinpointed the hut, and the labs. It’s just keeping surveillance for a while before we move in. they are manufacturing weaponing drugs that can give humans the power that matches ours so they can start a fair war to take us out. He’s a good leader, I haven’t seen him since we were kids and he came back like this. I was surprised. I thought I’d never see him again. Thank you for taking care of him. He said to tell you he misses you, and he heard the speech at the funeral it was perfect and he loves you too” Mikey explained, nodding as Frank started to relax, “he also said try and rest a bit more because you shouldn’t be putting too much strain on your body when I was this badly damaged.” He added.   
Frank smiled and nodded once, laughing at the bit about resting, “god, I hope this is over soon, I miss him, we all do, it’s so hard to accept people’s sympathy and not tell them you don’t need it because he’s not dead. Just want to see him one more time” he sighed and his hand went to his pocket where the letter was from when the mission started. “thank you Mikey, you’d better be getting back to him?” he asked softly with a frustrated sigh not wanting this to go on any longer but knowing it must, he wished he could have done it but no, he was too injured to do this sort of thing.   
Mikey smiled and stood handing an envelope over to Frank as he gave him a soft smile and shook his hand. “it will be over soon” he smiled and headed out again towards his car before stopping and turning around, “oh yeah Frank, you might want to take a ride with me” he said softly a sneaky smile on his lips as Frank slowly followed, limping and sat in the car careful to make sure no one was watching so he wouldn’t need security. Making sure Ray knows that no one is watching.   
“What’s happened?” he asked Mikey as the car set off following a winding path to nowhere, stopping in the middle of a field surrounding by forest. A figure standing in the shadow of the trees, a hood obscuring his face from being seen. Frank grinned brightly.  
The car stopped and Mikey helped frank out the car, he winced slightly as his leg stuck slightly. He released Mikey’s hand as he stood and the figure moved tipping the hood back to show the familiar pale face and greasy black hair. “Gee!” Frank squealed and lunched at him, laughing joyfully when he was caught and pulled close against him. “I’ve missed you too my little prince, love you too.”


End file.
